every little thing is gonna be alright
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: He's ecstatic that they are finally sharing an apartment. Until he comes home to the one thing that he never expected. Rated T for mention of rape and curse words. Part Two of the Eastman Series.


**A/N: This story is a tag to my other story, Christmas Presents. I had a few people ask me about the incident mentioned and here's the story of what happened.**

* * *

He bounded up the stairs to their apartment. _'Their apartment. __**Their**__ apartment.' _He thought.

He smiled and went to pull out his key when he noticed that their door was open.

He slowly walked towards the door, cautiously pushing it open.

"Ally?" He called softly, looking back and forth in the dimly lit kitchen. He peeks his head into the living room and when he sees things are strewn around, Austin's heart rate picks up. He moves towards their bedroom.

"Ally?" He questioned once more. Their bed was empty and he moved to check her side, where she lay on the ground face down.

"Ally!" He exclaimed, running towards her and kneeling next to her. He put his head near her mouth and when he didn't hear her breathing, he panicked and grabbed his phone from his pocket dialing 911.

The operator came on, her voice trying to soothe him but only manages to make him more panicked.

"My girlfriend." He begins, his breathing short and quick. "She's not breathing. It looks like someone broke into our apartment." He runs a hand through his hair worriedly. He finally notices that his knees are wet and looks at the darkening carpet.

"She's got b-blood coming from her somewhere." He looks down at her and notices that her pants are gone and he begins to panic more, fearing the worst.

He tells the dispatcher their address, so new to them he thinks, and he hangs up. He turns his attention towards Ally who still isn't breathing.

"Ally." He says, leaning down next to her face.

"Allygator come on wake up." He says, whispering into her ear which he knows wakes her up in the morning.

She still doesn't respond and Austin feels tears sliding down his face.

"Allison Marie, you are not allowed to leave me. We never talked about this. This isn't part of the plan. It's you and me, better together forever." The paramedics come in at this point and one of them pulls him outside of the room as they begin to press on Ally's chest.

He watches the doorway with desperate eyes, hoping to hear something that tells him that Ally is alright. That she's breathing and that they're going to enjoy living together for more than four days.

The paramedic asks him questions that he answers short and to the point, too preoccupied with their bedroom doorway.

The paramedic's about to ask if Ally has anything wrong with her that they should know about when there's a cough and all of a sudden, Ally is screaming Austin's name.

"Austin. Austin!" She pauses and as Austin pushes past the paramedic who is blocking the door, he can hear the hitch in her breathing she gets when she's about to cry. "_Austin!_" He bursts into the room and kneels down next to her as she gets ready to scream for him again and she grabs his hand tightly, her brown eyes filled with fear.

"Wh-", is all she gets out before Austin shushes her. He finally spots where the blood is from as her brown hair is coated in blood.  
Ally falls silent and her eyes close. The paramedics finally lift her onto the gurney and he follows them as they carry Ally away.

Austin climbs into the back and holds Ally's hand as the paramedics buzz around her.

They finally pull into Rochester Memorial Hospital and Austin goes to follow when a nurse stops him.

"I'm sorry sir." She says, holding a hand to Austin's chest. "You can't go back there." Austin tries to look around the nurse who has her hand on his chest.

"But my girlfriend-"

"Someone will send for you as soon as we can." Austin looked over the nurse's shoulder one more time and gave a sigh before dragging himself over to the waiting area, plopping in a chair and running his hands over his face.

He doesn't know how long he sits with his face buried in his hands until his phone vibrates from his pocket. He sniffles and looks to see who it is, accepting when he sees Trish on the screen.

"Hello?" He asks, his voice low.

"Austin what's wrong?! Why won't you guys answer your phone? I've been calling for four hours!" Austin's heart drops and he lets out a sob.

"Austin?" Trish questions softly. "Austin what happened?"

He sobs out the story, Trish only understanding the words "Ally", "break in", "hurt", and "hospital".

"I'm on my way there Austin. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hangs up and Austin buries his head into hands again, taking a deep breath.

"Family of Ally Dawson?" Austin leaps up and sprints to the doctor.

"Come with me." Austin follows him through the crowded emergency room, stopping outside what he assumes is Ally's door.

"Ms. Dawson came in unconscious and after doing some tests we have found that she does have brain activity." Austin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Austin asks, glancing at the door. The doctor shakes his head.

"No, she's still unconscious. We'll have to perform more tests when she wakes up. Brain injuries are tricky." Austin nods and glances at the door again.

"Can I go see her?" The doctor nods and Austin slowly walks in, unprepared for the sight that is in front of him.

Ally looks even smaller than usual with all the machines surrounding her. Her usually pale skin is translucent and all Austin wants to see right now are her beautiful brown eyes.

He sits timidly next to her, grabbing her small hand in his.

"Allygator you need to wake up." Austin says, lifting her hand to his lips. He sits in silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"You scared the shit out of me Als." He admits. "We're moving. I don't even care what you say because we're moving from the apartment building. Maybe we'll find one closer to campus like you wanted." Ally stays silent and Austin would love to hear one of her rants right now.

"Trish called. She's coming up because I told her what happened. I know you'll probably be excited to see her though." He pauses.

"You won't like the circumstances of her visit but once you get over that I know you'll be excited." The doctor appears at the door and lightly knocks on the frame.

Austin lifts his head to look up at him.

"Can you come outside for a moment?" Austin nods and kisses the top of Ally's head before walking out into the hallway.

"So the test results came back." Austin's breath hitches in his throat. "Ms. Dawson is alright except for the laceration to the back of her head." Austin lets out a sigh of relief.

"But there is something else." Austin tenses up again. "We did a rape kit on her because we suspected-"

"You did what?!" Austin exclaimed, scrubbing his face with his hands, looking up at the man with troubled brown eyes.

"I know it's a hard thing to deal with on top of everything else. I wouldn't have informed you of it." He pauses and Austin looks at him. "But it was positive and we're unsure if she'll remember the attack or not." Austin paces in a circle and slams his hand against the wall outside Ally's room before sinking down to the ground.

"She was raped?" He questions, his voice cracking, before looking up at the doctor wearily. He nods sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Austin buries his face in his hands and looks up at the doctor.

"What do I do when she wakes up?" He asks defeatedly.

"See if she remembers what happened. Don't bring it up if she doesn't show signs of remembering." Austin wearily nods and stands up, walking back into Ally's room.

He falls into the chair next to her bed and pulls her hand back into his.

He draws melodies and eighth notes with his thumb on her hand, watching her sleep as his eyes lazily start to close.

LINE BREAK

He's woken up with a sharp jolt and he thinks the whole thing is a dream until he sees Ally lying unconscious in her hospital bed and Trish standing in front of him. He launches himself out of the chair and into her arms where he sobs so loud he's sure that Ally will wake up.

Trish attempts to soothe him _(she's never been the best at this)_ and he sobs even harder. He tries to hold it in but he has to tell someone or else he'll burst from the pressure of knowing.

"They fucking _raped_ her." He sobs out and he feels Trish start to cry in his arms and they hold onto each other tightly.

They finally pull apart after what seems like an hour but is really ten minutes and Trish pulls up the other chair in Ally's room next to Austin's.

Austin holds Ally's hand to his lips, tears sliding slowly down his face.

He sets his head down on her bed with a ragid sigh and Trish rubs his back.  
He falls back asleep not five minutes later and is woken about four hours later by Trish shaking him vigorously.

"Austin." She whispered. "_Austin._"

He groggily opened his eyes to look up at Trish who was looking at Ally eagerly.

"Look!" She exclaimed.

He picked his head up and saw Ally's eyes flutter, her body beginning to thrash.

"Go get a nurse." He directs at Trish. She sits there unresponsive.

"Trish!" He exclaims and she shakes her head before running out of the room.

"Get off me." She murmurs and Austin leans forward.

"Ally." Austin whispers, and Ally thrashes harder when he grabs her wrists.

"I said get off!" She screams, bringing up her hand and slashing at him.

She dug her nails into his face and Austin yelled, falling back into his chair as a nurse came in followed by Trish.

Ally sat up in bed, looking over at Austin with her hands over her mouth.

The nurse looked between the both of them and rushed towards Ally, giving her a light sedative that made her relax back against her bed.

Austin sat in the chair, his hand against the four claw marks on his face, his eyes welling up with tears.

The nurse rushed over to her, pushing aside Trish who watched Austin with painful eyes before turning back towards Ally.

The nurse led him out of Ally's room and towards an empty room where she had him sit on the bed while she grabbed things to clean up his face.

He pulled away his hand and saw the blood that covered his fingers and he let the tears fall.

Tears for the pain in his face, for the panic he had felt what seemed days earlier but was really only hours, but mostly for the innocence Ally would never get back.

The nurse came in at the moment and Austin wiped at his tears with the back of his hands an she set to work cleaning the four deep gashes in his right cheek. He flinched when she put antiseptic cream on him and sighed when she said she was done.

"I'd be careful with those. If you take care of them well enough they shouldn't leave too bad of a scar." He nodded robotically before standing up and walking out of the room and back towards Ally's.

When he walked in, he was met by a sight that broke his heart.

Ally sat in Trish's arms, sobbing into her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her.

Trish looked close to tears and when she saw Austin in the doorway he motioned for her to move and she gently peeled Ally from off of her, allowing Austin to take her spot.  
Ally refused to wrap her arms around him at first, looking up at his bandages face.

She went to lift up a hand to it when she suddenly dropped it.

"You didn't mean it Als. I know you didn't." He ran his hand down her face.

"Everything's gonna be okay." At those words she launched herself into his chest and started sobbing once more.

"Everything's gonna be just fine." He murmured, petting her hair.


End file.
